Tehrance
by Nny11
Summary: This is a story I wrote a while back based on an alternate version of my story Crazy, where I gave Link a son by Mila. Well here's how it happened...


AN/Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the unborn baby in this story, and even that seems weird to me. I'm mostly posting this since it's been sitting in my computer forever feeling very lonely. For once, it's not a T/L fic.

Link wasn't sure what to think. He had never really expected it, and when it had come he'd been terrified of telling anyone the truth. In fact he hadn't told anyone the truth. Link looked down at Mila's letter again. 'Now you've done it,' he thought, 'you've finally gotten in way over your head and there's no one else to blame but yourself.' Link heaved a great sigh. It wasn't that he didn't like Mila, not at all. He'd liked her enough to…well, and that was the problem really. He'd liked Mila more than enough to do more than enough to screw them both over.

He refused to look over his shoulder when he could hear Tetra's approaching footsteps. He was really, really afraid to tell her. Link continued to look straight ahead to Windfall when she leaned on the rails. Link stuffed the letter in a pocket and knew that she was looking right at him. 'It's coming…you know it, and you'll just have to tell her.'

"So," Tetra asked while attempting not to kill him, "why have you changed our winds course…navigator?" He knew he was in real trouble now, Tetra only called him navigator when she was telling a joke, or annoyed to hell and back.

Link gripped the letter harder in his pocket. "There's someone I really, really need to speak with captain. Right away, sooner if I can." Link could hear Tetra's huff of air and was sure that wasn't what she wanted to hear. "I'm sorry I didn't ask first, but this is very important to me." He'd gotten lucky actually, they'd only been a few days away from Windfall when he'd gotten the letter. Any further out and everyone on Windfall would have known about his and Mila's situation before he could speak with her.

"Damn world must be ending." Tetra said, and spat into the sea. "Mind cluing me in now that we've been sailing straight with out me stopping your little joy ride?" Link winced, it was true. Tetra had already been kinder about this than he'd expected by simply changing her course to the wind. He had a pretty good feeling Tetra knew exactly who had shifted it. "Or am I going to have to ask you to swim the rest of the way there?"

Link struggled to find some words quickly; Tetra never made threats, only promises. "I…well ya see, when we were here…a few months ago?" One of Tetra's eyebrows had shot up and he gulped hard. "Well, we all got pretty drunk, ya know?" She was standing up straight now and mentally he was preparing to swim to shore. "It has to do with that."

"Link…" her voice was dangerous and her eyes had narrowed, "Please tell me this isn't going to turn up as a romantic endeavourer, because if it is, and mind you've I've let this go on for three days now, I'm going to have to be pissed that you can't put your dick away for longer than two months."

Link held up his hands in defense, this was going every bit as wrong as he'd feared. "N-no! Well, kinda, I mean, it, umm, it started that way?" Wrong move. And he knew it.

Tetra and him had been in an on again off again relationship but had recently set up a few rules. Rule number one was never to drag the other along unknowingly if you were seeing someone else. Rule number two had been that in off times everyone was a potential target. But the big rule they'd both agreed on was that they wouldn't lie or hide it, when they were trying to see another person. Link had officially broken two of the three biggest ones. They actually hadn't been together for several months now and Tetra was seeing someone who she simply referred to as 'you know the one', 'him', and Link's all time favorite, 'my current vent location.'

It was one of her things, she always liked to keep Link guessing who she could possibly be seeing. This time around his only clue was that when the mail was delivered she not only sent letters but spoke at length with Ilari in privet, Link could only assume the man was on his route.

Link meanwhile hadn't actually been seeing anyone at all. When they'd gone to Windfall last time however Link had gotten slightly drunk and on the way back to the ship had run into Mila. His state wasn't enough to make him a total idiot, but if was definitely enough for him to admit to her exactly what he'd like to do with her that evening. He was still oddly pleased that she seemed not only overjoyed but also very helpful on the subject. The two had been flirting back and forth almost constantly for the last year or so and was actually the cause of the most recent 'parting' him and Tetra had had.

They had been talking one night when Tetra had inquired about Mila. Link knowing it might cause a huge blowout fight had decided to tell her the truth. Tetra had broken it off simply stating, "Life's to short to not be with the person you want to be. Don't let me stop you." Link had died of embarrassment. When he asked about her potentials, Tetra had simply said, "Oh, don't worry about me. I'm doing this for all of us involved. All four." He hadn't felt so bad after that.

Link found his thoughts completely interrupted as Tetra suddenly grabbed a fist full of his hair and the back of his belt. "Wait!" Link yelped in sudden panic as the ships side and the ocean became a much more prominent part of his view.

"So now you're talking eh? Amazing what a little muscle can do. So, tell me, is it Mila?" Tetra didn't pull him back up and didn't feel the least bit surprised as Link gave a confused squeak. "You weren't even listening to me, were you?" She rolled her eyes and let go of her hold, before Link dropped out of reach she'd grabbed his ankles allowing his head to smack the side of her ship with a satisfying thunk.

"Sorry! I was miles away for a few minuets there, please don't drop me!" Link found himself a few feet closer to the water and was trying to clutch something with his hands.

"Oh clam down," Tetra rolled her eyes and pulled him back up on deck. "I don't drop people who are telling me what I want to hear. At least not until I've heard it, besides, I might actually feel bad if I dunked you Link. You've been a little…" Tetra waved her hands over her head, "If you get my drift. So what's up, you're a nervous wreck."

Link was sitting down and pressed his head against the rail. "A lot. More than a lot. I'm in over my head!" Link moaned and felt her letter again. Tetra plopped down next to him and put an arm around his shoulder. Link looked at her miserably and Tetra nodded, the sign to keep talking. "Ok, well, I think you know what Mila and I did a few months ago. It has to do with that."

"She wants to marry you, doesn't she?" Tetra grinned as Link jumped again. "Well, you can marry her if you want, but just a warning she has to share. You promised to sail with me for at least two more years buddy."

"I will, I will, but I need to handle this…situation first." Link floundered for better words as Tetra barked out a laugh.

"Situation now is it? I thought you liked her." Tetra popped her neck and pulled her knees up to her chin. "What changed that?"

"Wha-no. No! I still like her, more than enough. There's…there's another problem with us right now though and-" Link didn't even get to finish as Tetra gasped loudly and stared at him wide eyed. Link turned shades realizing she'd figured it out way faster than he'd hoped. 'This,' he reminded himself, 'is exactly why you don't try and play word games with Wisdom's bearer.'

After a moment's pause Tetra managed to say, "You did…didn't you?" Link nodded his head. "Well, eh-hem!" Tetra straightened her vest as she pulled her persona back together. "So, I'm assuming you're going to marry her, cuz if ya aren't I'll force you there myself. Starting your family up a few years sooner than you meant, I imagine is going to be easier if you do."

Link buried his head in his hands. "I'm not ready!" He moaned out. He could feel Tetra's hand as she gently patted his back.

"Don't worry about it Link, it'll work out." Tetra smiled as he looked up at her with uncertainty written on his face. "Totally promise." Tetra stood up and looked over at Gonzo who'd been trying in vain to listen in since they stopped shouting. "Gonzo, steady course to Windfall, Link's got to get married. I'm going to let the rest of the crew know."

The ship jerked slightly to the left as Gonzo stumbled with slight shock. Tetra pulled herself upright and shouted up as she opened the door, "Link's a daddy, scary shit huh?"

Link only slipped lower to the floor as Gonzo stared at him for a moment before laughing heartily. 'Damn Tetra. Damn her to hell.' He thought. She did this every time something big happened in his life. Four years later he was still getting over the embarrassment of Tetra announcing to the whole damn café at Windfall that he'd finally slept with a woman. He knew it was in her nature, but he couldn't wait until he had the opportunity to do the same to her.

Link lay there for a few minuets until Tetra and the rest of the crew had come back up. Link found that he was quickly pulled up by the laughing and rowdy pirates, who seemed more than happy to make him feel even worse.

"Did think you had it in ya, figured Miss Tetra always started it with you two!" (He was slightly pleased to hear Tetra give an 'Oy you!')

"So tell me, the best part of her that smile or is it a bit further south?"

"Here comes the bride Mila, to bad you'll have to play groom!"

"So you, hehe, you uh, haha, you two, hoho!"

"Imagine, a child! A snot nosed, food eating, crying, little child. And they're all yours, Din knows I won't be there to help ya!"

"So who's going to wear the pants in this one Link? Mila, you, or Tetra? Haha!" (Tetra gave another snort here)

"Wait, wait, wait. Link is getting to tie the knot here. Let's get the poor man a nice ring for the lady before it turns into a noose!" The ship had barely docked when the crew happily escorted him down to the shore. Niko gave a small huff as Tetra pushed him back on board to watch the ship, and then she disappeared below deck. He felt his ears turn bright red as they began to sing a terribly inappropriate song coupled with more traditional wedding pieces.

As they carried him up to Zurani's Link knew that the whole damn island must have been following them. The pirates set him down and gave him a shove towards his stall. Link barely catching the edge to heave himself up tried to smile. "Hoy! Have you seen Mila around?" The small man seemed confused and pointed a few feet to Link's right where she was standing looking quiet embarrassed herself.

He gave a small smile and nod while she simply glared at the pirates who were still singing about a particularly 'gifted' young lass. He took a few steps over and pulled out the now crumpled letter. Holding it up for a second he wasn't sure what to say. Link shouted over their singing, "I got your letter." Mila simply slapped her forehead.

"And?" She shouted back to him, and pushed Mako away as he got a little too close to her. Link couldn't help but laugh lightly, Mila had become a much nicer person but held a certain disdain for the pirates. He could only assume in was from her brief stint as a thief, which had completely changed her into a very (often brutally) honest person.

"Will you-" Link found he was cut off as something smacked hard into the side of his head. Stifling a curse he glared over to discover Tetra who was rolling her eyes. "You're forgetting something there fairy boy!" She pointed down to the ground where Link saw there was a rather nice looking ring.

As Tetra tried, half-heartedly Link noticed, to stop her crews singing and break them away from him, Link quickly grabbed the ring. Turning again to Mila he grinned again and started, "Will you-"

"Don't forget the contract Bub!" Tetra called as she led her somewhat displeased, but still cheerful, crew away.

Mila gave him a questioning look and he sheepishly said, "I owe her at least two more years later on down the road as a crew member." He scratched the back of his head.

"Do you have to? Link, why can't you just stay here huh? You have some big things to do here with me now." Mila gently scolded as she touched his forearm. "Well, if you have to go, at least wait until he…she…they're old enough ok?"

Link gave another nod and laughed as she simply took the ring from his hand and put it on her hand. "Glad to know that's settled." He said and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Mind if we go to Faroe's temple? I'm sure the priestess there will bless us." Mila nodded her head and glanced at him.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come." Mila wrapped her arm around him tightly. "I mean, I knew you would, you're a good man and an honest one. I knew when you said you'd do whatever it took, you meant it. I still thought you might…" She glanced over at Tetra who had given in and was singing with them as they started a new song about, Link was sure, a large most likely figurative cannon.

"Don't worry about that, she gave me her word, and there's one thing you'll learn about Tetra in time. She always keeps her word." Link smiled and then suddenly on cue he found Tetra right next to him again.

"Speaking of which, I almost forgot…" with that, Tetra gave Link a firm kick in the rear and he toppled over the side of the short cliff.

Mila gave a small shout of surprise and then a laugh as Link's head appeared above water again. "Told you I wouldn't chuck ya until I felt I'd gotten everything I needed from ya." Link moaned at her words and swam to shore. Mila was already there and simply gave the dripping man a hug. As she gave him a small kiss, she asked "Are they going to hang around long?" Link nodded lightly as all the pirates head up toward the café for drinks.

"It's part of the package. On the plus side we'll totally be set money wise." He gave her a wink knowing that although she had become a better person, an easier…slightly richer life appealed to her. He supposed a riches to rags life would do that to you, and didn't really mind too much. He'd taken a page out of Mrs. Marie's book and had made sure to stock up his cabana.

"Link, have you thought of any names?" Mila giggled as he stumbled slightly. "I was thinking Tehran."

Trying to not appear too caught off guard, which had already failed, he asked "What makes you think we're gonna have a boy?" Link smiled down at the top of her head.

"Because," Mila leaned into him a bit further, "if he isn't, there's no way your taking them on Tetra's ship. Word or no."

"Well, you're taking this rather well." Link sighed.

"I figured it would be a big part anyways." She laughed lightly and looked up to where the pirates had taken their opera. "Who would have guessed? A hero, a pirate, and a princess (at least at heart), silly yeah?"

"Not as silly as you'd think. Not as silly at all."


End file.
